Bechoya
Thunder |ailments = Thunderblight Confusion Dragonblight |weaknesses = Water Dragon |creator = dancnbna }} Bechoya are Elder Dragons. Physiology Bechoya are large and long serpents similar to Najarala, though slightly smaller. Their bony shell is dull yellow in color and is segmented into many long sections. Large spiny plates jut out of the sides of these segments. Their heads are large and wide with a flat, sharp crescent-shaped horn jutting out from each side and menacing eyes. They have developed forelimbs, long and ending in dexterous claw-tipped hands. This gives them the form of an Eastern dragon. Their tails end in a large arrowhead-shaped club. Bechoya's form overall is reminiscent of the human spinal column. Ecology As an Elder Dragon, Bechoya exist outside of the known tree of life. They were first discovered in the New World and were believed to be Snake Wyverns until the Hunters' Scoutflies turned blue and they saw its powers first-hand. Bechoya prey on just about anything they can. They are persistence hunters, chasing down their prey until they succumb to their wounds and the Bechoya's madness. They usually don't go after Rathalos or apex predators, but anything else, even Anjanath, is fair game. Bechoya's real challengers are other Elder Dragons. Though physically weaker than most Elder Dragons, they can stand a chance due to their powers and intelligence. Behavior Like many Elder Dragons in the New World, Bechoya are mostly passive unless approached or attacked. In battle they are ruthless and aggressive. They use their mind-affecting abilities to gain the upper hand. They are known to toy with weaker opponents, seemingly reveling in their misery and frustration before eventually killing them. They are also highly intelligent, like most Elder Dragons. Many who face a Bechoya in combat describe them as almost evil in their attitude and fighting style. Abilities Bechoya's primary ability is manipulation of electricity. Their physical attacks can be augmented with Thunder Element in exchange for having more endlag. This also adds deadly electricity AOE blasts to theirs tail slam and other physical attacks. They can also breathe short bursts of electricity that send Hunters flying, like G-Rank Lagiacrus. Their arms are long enough to use claw attacks. They also can manipulate electromagnetism to a small extent, mostly to perform jumping attacks, but it is not powerful enough to allow them to levitate for more than a few seconds. Their most infamous ability is also the most mysterious. Those who hunt a Bechoya claim it manipulates their mind. Reports claim seeing movements at the edge of their view, hearing calls of monsters that aren't there, losing track of their status, disorientation, impaired movement, hallucinations, and many more. Bechoya's "Black Scream" attack ramps up these effects to the point of distress. Nobody is sure what to expect, as these effects seem to vary from hunt to hunt. Some say they last even after the hunt... Bechoya's mind-altering ability remains highly controversial amongst the researchers in the Commission. Many believe such mind-altering ability is too supernatural, though this argument has fallen out of favor with the arrival of outright supernatural entities in the New World. Some reports claim hearing a low-pitched noise, something known to cause strange effects, but other than that, nobody knows. Their powers and behavior has given them the title of "The Mental Fiend." Habitat Bechoya mainly inhabit woodlands, but are occasionally drawn to the Elder's Recess by the great energy there. In the Guiding Lands they can be found in the Forest and Recess regions starting at level 5, with Tempered Bechoya appearing at level 7. Turf Wars *Bechoya vs. Kushala Daora: Tie. *Bechoya vs. (Ruiner) Nergigante: Tie. *Bechoya vs. Teostra/Lunastra: Tie. *Bechoya vs. Mardruga: Random winner. *Bechoya vs. Velkhana: Tie. *Bechoya vs. Savage Deviljho: Tie. Quests High Rank Master Rank Event Theme (To be determined) Attacks (Under construction) Weapons Blademaster |-|Initial= Gunner |-|Initial= Armor (Under construction) Useful Information Just being in a Bechoya's presence can inflict debilitating effects. Take weapons with Elderseal properties to slow their onset so you can focus on the offensive. Element/Status * ★ * ★★★ * ✖ * ★★ * ★★★ * ★★ * ★★★ * ★ * ★★ * ★★ Weak Points *Head: ★★★ / ★★★ / ★★★ *Arms: ★★★ / ★★ / ★★★ *Tail: ★★★ / ★★ / ★★ Carves Breakable Parts *Head: Each horn breaks separately. Rewards Horns and rare carves. *Forelimbs: Broken claws and scars on arms. Rewards Claws and Shockers. *Tail: Can be severed and carved. Notes *Bechoya's roar requires Earplugs Lv5 to block. *Bechoya tracks include skid marks and tail gashes. *The interface-screw effects start out weak and annoying, but it strengthens as its shockers build up electricity. **Elderseal makes this occur more slowly. **This resets when Bechoya leaves the area. *The interface-screw effects are limited to 4 different instances per hunt and are random each time. Lesser effects include, but are not limited to: **Seeing imaginary flashes of movement at the edge of the screen **HUD elements vanishing (or re-appearing if you turned them off) **Health and status being incorrect **Having images cut into the screen (usually Bechoya's eyes) **Monster sound effects playing at random **Damage numbers being incorrect (displaying incorrect numbers and/or letters and symbols) **False console notifications *Effects that outright hinder the player only occur after a successful Black Scream: **Confusion status **Drunkenness (can still dodge) **Camera starts moving on its own **Character doesn't respond to inputs correctly **Screen slowly goes black **Items being shifted around **Dragonblight Trivia *Bechoya is the main antagonist of some story I wrote. It is a monster created in the protagonist's mind (hence the electric powers) and can influence their mind and that of the other major antagonists. *The first form of the Bechoya weapons are named after mental disorders. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Confusion Monster Category:Dancnbna